


Эрогенная зона

by Quisty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 05-15 с сообщества X-RPS-Kink: "Майкл/Джеймс. У одного из них есть необычная эрогенная зона, от прикосновений к которой он просто «растекается»".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эрогенная зона

Майкл бы, наверное, соврал, если бы сказал, что заметил сразу. И не с первого раза, и не со второго - в съемочной беготне и суете в принципе было довольно-таки сложно что-нибудь _заметить_ \- ну, разве что на голову тебе свалится софит. Или вот Джеймс Макэвой начнет шарахаться от тебя, как черт от ладана, стоит только коснуться его руки.  
Что Майкл всегда терпеть не мог, так это плохой секс, дешевый бурбон и недомолвки между партнерами по съемкам - начинается все всегда с какой-нибудь нелепицы, а потом р-раз - и на тебя уже подают иск, и хорошо если за сексуальное домогательство. Майкл представил себе подающего на него в суд Макэвоя и решил, что тогда ему придется выступить со встречным иском. Потому как Джеймс Макэвой сам по себе был одним ходячим сексуальным домогательствам. На месте его жены Майкл посадил бы этого неуемного на цепь, ключи выкинул в Темзу, а роли в фильмах бы играл сам - насколько он помнил, Анн-Мари вполне себе состоявшаяся актриса. С двумя детьми, одному из которых уже перевалило за тридцатник.  
Может быть, в этом-то все и дело, думал Майкл. В том, что Джеймс в точности как ребенок - не знает, когда стоит остановиться. Переигрывает. Или все-таки нет? Некоторое время ему даже было смешно - все эти нарочитые нарушения личного пространства, приятельские тычки в бок, кофе из одного бумажного стаканчика. Потом он начал злиться - с какой это стати Макэвою позволяется устраивать ситком на съемочной площадке, а стоит Майклу дернуть его, допустим, за рукав, как Джеймс сразу вскидывается, смотрит круглыми-стеклянными глазами, и вообще создается такое впечатление, что Фассбендер только что грязно надругался над трепетной школьницей. Впрочем, о школьницах и надругательствах Майкл старался не думать. Хотя бы потому, что ему всегда нравились знойные, темпераментные красотки, разве нет? Настоящие женщины, чтобы было на что посмотреть и что пощупать, фигуристые и соблазнительные. И уж совершенно точно не должно у него было стоять на бледного, трепливого шотландца с тощей задницей и какими-то непонятными заскоками в переклиненных шотландских мозгах.  
Не должно было, но стояло. И еще как - каждое утро рысью направляясь под холодный душ, он мог только чертыхаться и надеяться, что хоть вслух не твердит имя, застывшее в момент пробуждения на пересохших губах.  
В общем, как говорят футбольные комментаторы - положение на поле становилось критическим. И Майкл не был бы Майклом, если бы не испортил все еще больше.  
Они поспорили из-за какого-то технического момента - и, наверное, так бы и разошлись, до крайности недовольные друг другом, но Майкл устал, и Майкл был зол. Он схватил Джеймса за руки и хорошенько встряхнул, и даже не подумал отпустить, когда тот попытался вырваться из его хватки, наоборот, стиснул покрепче плечи и завершил свою речь каким-то пафосным пассажем, навроде "да я больше никогда!", - каждое слово подтверждая энергичным потряхиванием.  
Что именно он "никогда" Майклу так и не удалось сформулировать: тут до него дошло, что Джеймс уже больше не сопротивляется, дышит открытым ртом, часто и неглубоко, глаза у него темные, почти черные, за расширившимися зрачками не видно радужки, и весь он какой-то неестественно-ломкий, напряженный, совсем не похожий на обычного Джеймса. Наверное, именно это и заставило Майкла разжать, наконец, пальцы. А может быть, осознание того простого факта, что сейчас он наплюет на неподходящее время и место, на толкущихся неподалеку осветителей и потенциальную череду знойных мулаток в своей постели, и в лучших традициях черно-белого кино начнет страстно целовать лирическую героиню прямо в чересчур яркие, провокационно искусанные губы, а "героиня", конечно же, закинет руки ему на шею, согнет одну ногу в колене и после поцелуя прошепчет какую-нибудь невыносимую пошлость про любовь навеки.  
Макэвой отстранился, обнял себя руками за плечи и зыркнул так недобро, как будто вслед за Ксавье научился читать мысли.  
\- Что такое? - Майкл уронил нелепо поднятые руки.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Джеймс, и больше к разговору они не возвращались.

Потом - через пару недель - был бар, в баре было слишком много алкоголя, и, почему-то, ни одной мулатки, а еще там был веселый и хмельной Джеймс, угнездившийся чуть ли не у Майкла на коленях, бурно жестикулирующий и едва не сшибающий бокалы со стойки особенно выразительным взмахом руки. Майкл, которому вихрастый затылок все время загораживал обзор, а острый локоть норовил заехать в бок, конечно, был уже не в состоянии учитывать какой-либо прежний опыт, поэтому, не долго думая, ухватил Макэвоя за плечи и рявкнул: "Сядь ты спокойно!"  
И только по тому, как напрягся Джеймс под его руками, понял - вот оно. Опять. До боли сведенные лопатки, едва заметная дрожь, выпирающий позвонок в основании шеи, заметный, потому что Джеймс замер, наклонив голову, пряча глаза за отросшей челкой, а Майкл... Майкл был слишком нетрезв, чтобы остановиться, и не слишком пьян, чтобы перейти к решительным действиям, поэтому он только то ли прижался к спине Джеймса, то ли прижал Джеймса к своей груди, ткнулся носом куда-то в волосы за ухом, мучительно-медленно вслушиваясь в растекающееся по жилам тепло, прошептал: "В чем дело, ну?" и провел ладонями по плечам - раз, другой. Чего он точно не ожидал - так это что Джеймс со всхлипом втянет в себя воздух и выгнется в его руках, едва не устроив-таки партнеру по съемкам маленькую бытовую неприятность в виде разбитого носа. Майкл, вовремя успевший отклониться, только крепче стиснул локти Джеймса, прижимая их к телу, и раздраженно прошипел: "Что за?.."  
\- Я боюсь щекотки, - простонал Джеймс. То есть, натурально простонал - низко, хрипло, с придыханием, так, что все сомнения Майкла как горячей волной смело одним кристально ясным и четким ощущением: если он сейчас эту заразу не уведет куда-нибудь с глаз почтенной публики - быть беде. Возможно, прямо вот здесь и быть, на барной стойке, среди липких кругов от бокалов с коктейлями; Майкл очень отчетливо представил это себе - задранная футболка, горечь текилы, кислинка лайма и "Куантро", соль, которую можно собрать губами с влажной кожи - и едва не поперхнулся вдохом. Определенно, стоило уходить, и чем скорее - тем лучше; на них уже стали обращать внимание. Придя к этому неутешительному выводу, Майкл вместо того, чтобы предпринять какие-то шаги к немедленному бегству, сосредоточенно нахмурился и ткнул Джеймса пальцем в бок.  
\- Ай, - сказал тот нормальным совершенно голосом. - Охренел?  
\- По-моему, - изрек Майкл, снова утыкаясь носом ему в шею, борясь с желанием лизнуть, попробовать на вкус, прижать зубами, - ты врешь.  
Ответ Макэвоя грозил проплавить его насквозь, вместе со стулом.  
Джеймс чуть повернул голову - так, чтобы видна была лукавая улыбка и темные, неестественно блестящие глаза, и тихо выдохнул:  
\- Тебе требуются доказательства?

Время то ползло, как улитка, то неслось вперед семимильными скачками, таксист петлял какими-то дворами и проулками, Джеймс назвал адрес своего отеля, Майкл не сказал ничего, и, кажется, в такси они уже целовались - или это было еще в баре? - торопливо, заполошно, и Джеймс опирался ладонью на бедро Майкла, и ладонь соскальзывала, и - "Переигрывает!", но все это было неважно. Потом Джеймс искал по карманам мелочь, и Майклу хотелось обнять его, запустить руку в карман его джинс, погладить там сквозь тонкую ткань подкладки, но он терпеливо ждал, пока уедет такси, пока они войдут в лифт, пока закроются двери...  
\- Щекотки, значит? - спросил он хрипло, и осторожно взял Джеймса за руки. Тот вздрогнул. Майкл, прекрасно понимая, что бесстыдно пользуется разницей в росте, прижал его к стене лифта, не оставляя путей к отступлению, и медленно, очень медленно провел большими пальцами по внутренней стороне предплечий, от запястья - выше, еще выше... Где-то на сгибе локтя Джеймс сдавленно охнул и ткнулся горячечно-влажным лбом Майклу в плечо; брякнул звуковой сигнал лифта.  
\- Приехали, - сказал Майкл, и предпринял попытку отлепить себя от Макэвоя, а Макэвоя от стены.  
Какие-то несколько метров до дверей номера показались ему бесконечным отрезком зеноновского парадокса; надо бы и здесь пустить такси - за умеренную плату, мелькнула глупая мысль, зато в качестве награды он смог-таки запустить руки в карманы Джеймса, нашаривая карточку, передний левый, задний левый - ага! Правый! - и, не удержавшись, сжать пальцы. Макэвой возмущенно хмыкнул и прижался еще теснее.  
\- Ты считаешь, после всего, что между нами было, я должен пригласить тебя на чашку кофе? - с надрывом пробубнил он, и, прицелившись, шлепнул Майкла по заднице - так что в номер они ввалились, не то обнявшись, не то сцепившись в каком-то дурацком клинче.  
Будь Майкл чуть-чуть трезвее - он бы сгрузил свою драгоценную ношу на кровать отсыпаться, и, может быть, даже достал бы ему бутылку минералки из холодильника. Выпей Майкл еще пару коктейлей в баре - сам бы повалился рядом на ту же кровать, и храпели бы они до утра дуэтом, и, возможно, напугали бы какую-нибудь горничную.  
К сожалению, Майкл был как раз в том состоянии, когда отрубиться еще не хочется, но глас разума уже не слышен и неумолимо тянет на приключения. Джеймс плюхнулся на кровать и сделал попытку тут же принять горизонтальное положение, но Майкл не собирался так просто сдаваться.  
Он опустился перед кроватью на корточки и снова взял Джеймса за руки. Тот прикрыл глаза.  
\- Нечестная игра.  
\- Знаю, - Майкл с любопытством разглядывал его спокойное лицо, поглаживая предплечья сквозь рукава рубашки, массируя подушечками пальцев оказавшиеся такими чувствительными местечки на сгибе локтя. Джеймс судорожно вздохнул и промычал что-то неразборчивое. - И как ты, например, кровь сдаешь? - поинтересовался Майкл.  
\- Ну, иногда попадаются очень симпатичные медсестрички... Ох!  
Футболку вместе с рубашкой Майкл стянул с него через голову, не потрудившись даже до конца расстегнуть пуговицы, зачарованно уставился на россыпь бледных веснушек на руках, наклонился, осторожно коснулся губами сгиба локтя - там, где синели под кожей вены, - и чуть было не получил коленом под дых. Джеймса дернуло, как от удара током, он наполовину сполз с кровати, обхватив Майкла за шею, и сдавленно прошипел:  
\- Фассбендер, мать твою, что ты делаешь?  
Майкл только начал раздумывать о возможных вариантах ответа - "Собираюсь тебя трахнуть", или "Хотел бы я знать", а Джеймс уже целовал его, долго, жадно, сладко, и с каждым поцелуем выветривался хмель, сменяясь желанием, яростным и примитивным, вне условностей и рамок, вне обстоятельств - здесь и сейчас Майкл Фассбендер хотел Джеймса Макэвоя, а Джеймс Макэвой хотел Майкла Фассбендера. Точка. Конец абзаца.  
…и когда Джеймс всхлипывал на вдохе и стонал на выдохе,  
и когда, чертыхаясь, ронял куда-то под кровать надорванный блестящий квадратик,  
и когда, проявив неожиданную настойчивость, едва не вытряхнул Майкла из джинсов,  
и когда запрокидывал голову так, что только белки глаз диковато поблескивали в полумраке,  
и когда прикусывал собственную ладонь, чтобы не орать в голос,  
и тянулся – руками, губами, всем телом, вминался, растворял в себе, сводил с ума,  
\- Майкл гладил, целовал, вылизывал сгиб его локтя, ловя сорванные вздохи, и дрожь, и сам едва не задыхаясь от того, как Джеймс сжимался вокруг него после каждого такого прикосновения.  
Ну, по крайней мере, он не шептал, задыхаясь, "Джейми!..", когда кончал.  
Во всяком случае, Майкл искренне на это надеялся.

\- Джеймс, на пару слов! – Фассбендер поймал Макэвоя за рукав, как раз когда тот вознамерился куда-то улизнуть со съемочной площадке. Если бы Джеймс обладал способностями Профессора Икс, подумал Майкл, после такого взгляда я бы до конца жизни воображал себя шестилетней девочкой.  
\- Ты можешь. Пожалуйста. Так. Не делать? – паузы между словами явно были тщательно рассчитаны, как и сухой тон, но Джеймса выдавали глаза. И чуть-чуть подергивающийся уголок рта.  
\- Ты прав, - легко согласился Майкл и сжал руку Макэвоя чуть повыше локтя, с удовольствием наблюдая, как по-прежнему чересчур яркие губы складываются в беззвучное "мудак". – Этот вопрос нам лучше обсудить в гримерке.  
И они, конечно, обсудили, что уж там.


End file.
